


Up to No Good

by Sin_Queen



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: I like this ship a lot, Lmao who knows, Love for this ship, M/M, Might do a Bertholdt/Eren, Rare Pair, ReiEren, god bless, mention of mikasa - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 05:24:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10847343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sin_Queen/pseuds/Sin_Queen
Summary: This takes place after Eren gets kidnapped and beats Reiner’s ass with his stump arms. He’s wondering if the feelings Reiner had for him were a façade or not and being Eren, he asks questions since he obviously isn’t going anywhere anytime soon.Decided to write it since the new ep came out and wrecked me





	Up to No Good

**Author's Note:**

> -Manga Spoilers- Also the title is from 'Up to No Good' by The Hoosiers

~~~~~~~~~~~~~    

    It was difficult to not be pissed with the blond. Eren regarded him highly; someone who he could look up to, someone who he could tell his problems to without fear of being judged. He shot a glare at Reiner who was rubbing his head and grumbling while Bertholdt chastised him. “You let him beat you? He doesn’t even have fists. Imagine if he did.” The line between reality and fiction was blurred to Eren because he had no idea if he was witnessing Bertholdt’s usual behavior or yet another front. Maybe the former since he had nothing to hide anymore.

    “Are you trying to burn a hole into his head? I can help if you want,” Ymir drawled, dangling her foot and steaming stump off of the tree branch. “Fuck off,” he instead hissed, turning to pout at the titans gathering below them. Unfortunately, Ymir’s snide remark drew the attention of the other two. “Talk to him, he’s understandably angry with you.” Bertholdt’s voice was quiet yet calm. Reiner bit his lip and Eren hated how much he liked the motion. He sneered as Reiner sat down next to him while Bertholdt dragged Ymir off to another tree. “You should’ve accepted the deal,” Reiner began and Eren wasted _no_ time in elbowing him in the gut.

    Reiner winced and rubbed the area before sighing, “Guess I deserved that one. Uh, how do I phrase this? I’m sorry for never telling you that I’m the Armored Titan.” “Is that honestly what you went with?” Eren queried, deciding he was amused with seeing the embarrassed red blush creep up the blond’s face. “Not the best I could’ve used…” Reiner trailed off when he saw the look of utter disbelief on Eren’s face. “Shit, fine, fine. My feelings for you aren’t fake-” “Which Reiner am I talking to here?” Eren interrupted, less angry and more intrigued. Reiner arched an eyebrow in confusion and waited for Eren to elaborate some more. “Am I talking to Warrior Reiner or Soldier Reiner?”

    Eren took pride in the flabbergasted expression Reiner sported as he tried to decide who he was. “And what would be the difference between these two?” Eren’s breath hitched slightly as Reiner scooted closer to him. That fucking brick wall, who told him to be so damn pretty? “Warrior Reiner seems to have some issues regarding the job he’s supposed to be doing. I don’t think he’s the kind of guy to give a shit about a lot of people.” Eren paused as Reiner made an interested noise, surveying the below titans with a blank expression. “That seems about right. How about Soldier Reiner? Is he the night sky or the morning sun?” Okay, Eren would ignore the analogy in favor of humming thoughtfully as a hand carded through his hair.

    “Soldier Reiner’s a nice guy. Kinda like the big brother of the group or the mama bear. He’s always there for people and is a great kisser.” Reiner let out a laugh and Eren cracked a smile. At least he knew which Reiner he was talking to now. “Spot on, I’ll admit,” Reiner mused, staring at Eren with an interest expression before continuing, “but there’s one thing both Warrior and Soldier Reiner share in common.” Eren perked up and cocked his head to the side. “What’s that?” “You somehow weaseled your way into the select group people they care about. I have no clue how but it’s endearing.”

    Eren made a triumphant noise before promptly remembering he had things to yell about. “First off,” he started, turning to glare at the now nervous titan shifter. “Oh boy,” Reiner sighed, propping his head up on his hand as Eren turned. “What kind of _asshole_ hides a secret like that and then expects it to be okay to reveal it?!” Eren heard Bertholdt's and Ymir’s snickers but it didn’t stop him from his rant. “You could’ve just told me before jackass! ‘Oh I’m the Armored Titan and he’s the Colossal’. Did you ever hear about how my mom died fuckwad?! From _you_! Well, technically because of something you did but, not the point.” Eren broke off to mutter to himself which gave Reiner a bit of time to relax.

    “Anyway, back to what I was saying. Did that titan bite you in the ass as well because that was a stupid fucking thing to do! Then you ate Mikasa’s blade! Actually, she was probably looking for a reason to behead you. She doesn’t like you, you know,” Eren commented while Reiner nodded in agreement. “I agree. She has a lot of competition.” “She should’ve- wait competition? Ugh, you’re distracting me!” Eren shrieked much to Reiner’s delight. “I’ll make you eat this ass whooping boy,” he muttered, losing most of his anger as Reiner pressed a kiss to his temple. “Sure you will,” Reiner snickered, giving Eren an innocent smile. “Finally, why’d you bite off my hands huh? What kinda kink is that?”

    That last question made Reiner blush hard while Ymir and Bertholdt burst into laughter. Ymir rocked back with her laughter and almost fell off but was grabbed by Bertholdt. He had tears streaming down his face and desperately tried to dry them. Reiner had a pained expression and looked as if he wanted the Earth to swallow him up. Or the titans. Whichever came first.

    “For your information, it’s _not_ a kink,” Reiner growled, that part directed toward the two cackling behind him, “and it was to make sure you couldn’t turn again. Or kick my ass.” “I did kick your ass. With my stumps that were conveniently bitten off above the wrists,” Eren huffed, waving his steaming appendage in the unimpressed blond’s face. “I honestly can’t believe that you embarrassed me like that,” Reiner grumbled, pouting like the child he was. “Wow it must suck. Try being kidnapped, I heard how that’s the real kicker,” Eren mused, kicking Reiner’s hip for emphasis. He earned a glare which made him smirk before he received a smack to his thigh.

    “As soon as my hands grow back, I’m beating the shit out of you,” he grumbled, hunkering down into Reiner’s ‘borrowed’ jacket. “Can’t wait,” Reiner called, a grin evident in the tone of his voice. What a bitch.


End file.
